


read my signals (and obvious texts)

by melodyinlove, seokxiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Texting, might add ships as time passes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokxiu/pseuds/seokxiu
Summary: soonyoung:hey jun can u pass me the chips ur eatin rn i want somejun:ok but dont eat half the bag like last timeseungkwan:arent u guys in the same room why do u guys have to text it in the chat





	1. i'm not grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> note: subunits are divided into two rooms but share a bathroom (ex. soonyoung and jun in one room and minghao and chan in another room and all four of them share a bathroom, making them suitemates)

_seungcheol and friendz UwU (13)_

**soonyoung:** hey jun can u pass me the chips ur eatin rn i want some

 **jun:** ok but dont eat half the bag like last time

 **seungkwan:** arent u guys in the same room why do u guys have to text it in the chat

 **soonyoung:** talking is too much energy

 **jun:** ^^^^

 **seungkwan:** and typing iSNT?????

 **soonyoung:** seungkwan Listen….

 **seungkwan:** im listening

 **soonyoung:** …. okay so like….. ur a dumbass

 **seokmin:** as his Unfortunate roommate, i can say that is a Fact.

 **seungkwan:** I HATE BOTH OF YOU

 **jeonghan:** alright can we talk about something important,, like our gC NAME??? I AM APPALLED.

 **soonyoung:** ikr since when were we seungcheols crew?

 **seokmin:** since when were we his friends????????

 **wonwoo:** u rite tho

 **jeonghan:** NO NOT THAT. HOW CAN HE SAY THAT I, HIS BOYFRIEND, AM JUST A FRIEND?! WONWOO IS HE IN UR ROOM RIGHT NOW IMMA COME OVER AND BEAT HIS ASS

 **wonwoo:** im locking the door

 **jeonghan:** bitch u wont

 **wonwoo:** @ josh and jihoon can yall control ur roommate

 **seungcheol** changed the group chat name to _seungcheol and friendz and bf UwU_

 **jeonghan:** thx bby :* i love u

 **seungcheol:** i love u too <3

 **soonyoung:** i am thoroughly disgusted right now i will have u kno

 **seungcheol:** did anyone ask

 **wonwoo:** soonyoung at least u dont have to see it ALL THE TIME

 **joshua:** i can attest to that… they’re either in my room or his

 **soonyoung:** i fucking hate couples im staying single forever

 

_chan pls buy soap for the bathroom (4)_

**minghao:** first chan did u buy soap

 **minghao:** second which one of u assholes ate my cookies

 **jun:** the fatass

 **minghao:** …so soonyoung

 **soonyoung:** wht is this SLANDER i am reading

 **chan:** i got the soap

 **soonyoung:** my frineds, my owN FRIENDS, crushing my self esteem

 **jun:** soonyoung u wanna grab dinner

 **soonyoung:** ……. ye let me get my jacket

 **minghao** changed the group chat name to _soonyoung buy ur own fucking snacks_

 **minghao:** much better :)

 

_scream team (5)_

**joshua:** y r we the scream team again

 **jeonghan:** bc seokmin and seungkwan never stfu so we got paired with them

 **joshua:** riteeeeeee

 **seungkwan:** u love us :)

 **seokmin:** best suitemates in the world right :)

 **jeonghan:** debatable

 **seokmin:** also wheres jihoon

 **joshua:** asleep in bed rn y

 **seokmin:** just wonderig

 **seokmin:** ALSO WTF ITS 8PM WHY IS HE ASLEEP

 **jeonghan:** he came back from class like 3 hours ago all grumpy so he just went to bed and napped

 **seokmin:** y was he grumpy wtf

 **jeonghan:** no reason :)

 **seungkwan:** alright i kno we used that first but smiley faces are creepy coming from u

 **jeonghan:** :)

 

_graveyard (4)_

**seungcheol:** y is this chat always ded

[read by **vernon** , **mingyu** , and **wonwoo** ]

*three hours later*

 **seungcheol:** stop leaving me on read!!!!!

[read by **vernon** , **mingyu** , and **wonwoo** ]

 **seungcheol:** >:(

[read by **vernon** , **mingyu** , and **wonwoo** ]

 

_seungcheol and friendz and bf UwU (13)_

**soonyoung:** hey is jihoon awake yet >////<

 **jeonghan:** never use that emoji again

 **jihoon:** im not sending u todays lecture notes soonyoung

 **jeonghan:** but no hes not

 **jeonghan:** oh well i guess he is

 **soonyoung:** WHY NOT

 **jihoon:** im not gonna let u use me just for notes wtf u said u wanted to take this class together but uve only shown up to the first class

 **seokmin:** oh so is that why he was grumpy

 **jihoon:** IM NOT GRUMPY

 **seokmin:** u sound p grumpy 2 me

 **seungkwan:** i agree

 **mingyu:** i agree

 **seungcheol:** i agree

 **minghao:** i agree

 **jun:** i agree

 **vernon:** i agree

 **joshua:** i agree

 **jeonghan:** i agree

 **chan:** i agree

 **wonwoo:** i agree

 **jihoon:** i hate all of u

 **jihoon:** im not grumpy tho… just disappointed

 **soonyoung:** IM SORRY

 **jihoon:** fuk off pUNK

 

_jeonghan, jihoon (2)_

**jeonghan:** ur just mad bc u were excited to sit in class with the kwon soonyoung every tues/thurs but he doesnt even show up

 **jihoon:** SHUT UP !!!!!!

 **jeonghan:** am i wrong

 **jihoon:** no :(

 **jihoon:** I DONT EVEN LIKE SOCIOLOGY BUT HE WANTED TO TAKE IT FOR A GE SO HERE I AM

 

_soonyoung, jihoon (2)_

**soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **soonyoung:** are u mad

 **jihoon:** YES IM MAD SHUT UP GOOD NIGHT

 **soonyoung:** I SAID SORRY

 **soonyoung:** :(

[read by **jihoon** ]


	2. uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jun** changed the group chat name to _uwu_
> 
>  **minghao:** wtf?
> 
>  **dino:** uwu
> 
>  **soonyoung:** uwu
> 
>  **jun:** uwu
> 
>  **minghao** left the groupchat

_jihoon, soonyoung (2)_

**soonyoung:** hey jihoon can u save a seat for me today

 **jihoon:** wow ur actually showing up to class amazing

 **soonyoung:** :(

 **jihoon:** well im not going to class today so have fun sitting alone xoxo

 

 **jun** changed the group chat name to _uwu_

 **minghao** : wtf?

 **dino:** uwu

 **soonyoung:** uwu

 **jun:** uwu

 **minghao** left the groupchat

 **soonyoung:** so now that hes gone…..

 **dino:** no i will not let u in to steal snacks

 **soonyoung:** AM I THAT PREDICTABLE

 **dino:** YES

 **jun:** YES

 

_intervention (3)_

**jeonghan:** this is an intervention

 **soonyoung:** what

 **seungcheol:** why am i here

 **soonyoung:** same

 **jeonghan:** seungcheol shut up

 **jeonghan:** why dont u ever show up to classes

 **seungcheol:** babe we have the same sched

 **jeonghan:** not u idiot

 **seungcheol:** cool

 **soonyoung:** wht r u my MOM

 **jeonghan:** just go to ur classes stupid or ure gonna fail

 

_seungcheol and friendz and bf UwU (13)_

**seungcheol:** let’s go on a trip

 **seungkwan:** in our favoRITE ROCKET SHIP

 **seokmin:** ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY

 **wonwoo:** pls stop

 **seungkwan:** LITTLE EINSTEINS

 **seungkwan:** at least let us finish the song >:(

 **seungcheol:** ok but srsly…… lets

 **jeonghan:** o yeah we habe an extra day off

 **minghao:** where r we going

 **wonwoo:** hell sounds rly nice :)

 **seungkwan:** r u ok man ik college is hard but

 **joshua:** hes prob talkin about hell, michigan its an actual city in the states

 **wonwoo:** nah i was talking about actual hell

 **wonwoo:** but ye im good

 **vernon:** LETS GO TO JOSHS PLACE

 **joshua:** hell no

 **seungcheol:** we are not going to the states for a 3 day weekend thats ridiculous

 **vernon:** lets just skip a whole week of school nbd

 **wonwoo:** i second this opinion

 **jihoon:** yeah not like soonyoung goes to class anyway :)

 **seokmin:** HOLY SHIT OUCH

 **minghao:** the intensity of that burn makes me Scared

 **soonyoung:** :((( I WENT TO CLASS TODAY AND U WERENT THERE

 **jihoon:** stfu that was the first time i skipped class and the first time u went to class

 **jeonghan:** alright kids calm down lets not go to the states and skip class seungcheol is already failing his classes as it is

 **seungcheol:** I AM NOT DONT SPREAD THESE LIES

 **jeonghan:** what did u get on the last bio quiz

 **seungcheol:** I GET ONE POINT LOWER THAN U AND SUDDENLY I AM FAILING I AM SO APPALLED

 **chan:** hey minghao can u pass the popcorn things are getting intense

 **minghao:** sure

 **soonyoung:** can i come over and have some? uwu

 **minghao:** NO

 **soonyoung:** EVERYONE HATES ME

 **seungkwan:** ……….. Hey guys lets just stop fighting and go to my place for the weekend

 **jihoon:** oooh cool good idea sounds nice

 **jeonghan:** wow for once something smart is coming out of ur mouth

 **seungkwan:** no need to be Rude

 **seungcheol:** alrite cool nice lets meet in the main room so we can buy the tickets together

 **mingyu:** WAIT IM STILL IN CLASS DONT LEAVE ME OUT

 **seungcheol:** o rite u have a night class sorri friend we will wait

 

_the scream team (5)_

**seungkwan:** kill me hes so cute oh my god

 **seungkwan:** WAIT SHIT WRONG CHAT

 **jeonghan:** oh?

 **seungkwan:** ITS NOTHIG I SWEWR

 

_booseoksoon (3)_

**seungkwan:** KILL ME

 **seokmin:** HA U DUMBASS

 **soonyoung:** hwat happen

 **seokmin:** seungkwan sent “kill me hes so cute” to our suitemate gc

 **seungkwan:** IM JUST THANKFUL I DIDNT SAY HIS NAME OK

 **soonyoung:** oh shit now jeonghans gonna b on ur case about this

 **seungkwan:** I KNOW HES BEEN POUNDING ON OHR DOOR TRYING TO GET THE GOSSIP BUT WE ARE HIDING

 **seokmin:** hiding? just say locked the door drama queen

 **seungkwan:** SHUT UP I WANTED TO HIDE MY GAY AGENDA FROM THEM

 **soonyoung:** well sorry for ur loss id help hut jeonghan yelled at me about not going to class so im not tryna get mom-ed twice

 **seungkwan:** its ok i have a plan

 

_seungkwan, seungcheol (2)_

**seungkwan:** HELLO PLS CONTROL UR MAN IM SCARED

 **seungcheol:** nah

 **seungkwan:** PLS IM BEGGING

 **seungcheol:** tell me who u think is cute and ill get him to stop

 **seungkwan:** OH MY GOD NO

 

_booseoksoon (3)_

**seungkwan:** well my plan didnt work

 **seokmin:** that was fast

 **seokmin:** waiT THE POUNDIG STOPPED

 **soonyoung:** i think minhyun came by and told him to stop

 **seungkwan:** BLESS OUR RA I AM (temporarily) FREE

 **seungkwan:** nvm hes pounding on our bathroom door now i hate being suitemates with this guy

 **seokmin:** JUST FUCKING TELL HIM OR I WILL IM TIRED OF THIS

 **seungkwan:** :( fine

 

_seungkwan, jeonghan (2)_

**seungkwan:** OK FINE ILL TELK U BUT U CANT TELL ANYONE OK

 **jeonghan:** i tell seungcheol everything

 **seungkwan:** U BOTH CANT TELL ANYONE ELSE

 **jeonghan:** ok we gotchu

 **seungkwan:** VERNON CAME BY TO GIVE ME THE NOTES FROM CLASS ISNT HE SO CUTE HES SO CONSIDERATE AND AMAZING AND IM JUST AHHHHHH UWU

 **jeonghan:** o God

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update... we got... distracted LOL

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed this smol bit. also, follow our twitters!  
> [melodyinlove](https://twitter.com/projectydpp)  
> [seokxiu](https://twitter.com/inuhosh)  
> 


End file.
